leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Renekton/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Krev a pomsta.“ Renekton je hrozivý Vyzdvižený z rozpálené shurimské pouště, kterého sžírá hněv. Kdysi byl nejváženějším bojovníkem říše; pod jeho velením dosáhla shurimská armáda bezpočtu vítězství. Po pádu říše byl však Renekton pohřben pod písky a zatímco se svět nad ním pomalu měnil, Renekton přišel o rozum. Nyní je opět volný, ale jeho mysl pohltila touha po tom, aby našel a zabil svého bratra Nasuse, kterému dává za vinu své šílenství i uvěznění trvající několik staletí. Příběh Aktuální= Renekton byl zrozen k boji. Už jako chlapec se pořád připlétal ke krutým rvačkám. Nikoho se nebál a dokázal se ubránit i dětem mnohem starším, než byl sám. Příčinou mladíkových sporů byla většinou pýcha, neboť Renekton nedokázal nikdy ustoupit či v tichosti přejít jakoukoliv urážku. Každý večer se domů vracel s novými šrámy a modřinami. Renektona šarvátky přitahovaly i přesto, že s tím jeho starší a rozumnější bratr Nasus nesouhlasil. Nasus se brzy odstěhoval, neboť byl vybrán jako člen Rady slunce. Během doby, kdy byl mimo domov, se závažnost Renektonových rvaček ještě zhoršila. Nasus byl při svých vzácných návštěvách doma zděšen, když viděl svého mladšího bratra zbroceného krví z pouličních zápasů. Obával se, že Renektona brzy přivede jeho výbušná povaha do kobky či na šibenici, a tak mu pomohl narukovat do shurimské armády. Renekton byl oficiálně na službu příliš mladý, ale vliv jeho bratra tuto drobnost zahladil. Členění armády a vyžadovaná disciplína byly pro Renektona požehnáním. Za pár let se stal nejobávanějším a nejschopnějším válečným kapitánem Shurimy a v nesčetných bitvách o rozšíření říše bojoval přímo v první linii. Byl proslulý svou zuřivostí a urputností, ale také svou ctí a odvahou. Nasus se stal vyznamenaným generálem a po boku svého bratra se účastnil mnoha bitev – byli si velmi blízcí i navzdory svým rozdílným povahám a častým neshodám. Nasusovy dovednosti spočívaly ve strategii, zásobování a dějepise, kdežto Renekton byl zdatným válečníkem. Nasus války naplánoval a Renekton je vyhrál. Renekton si vysloužil titul Strážce Shurimy po tom, co vyhrál zoufalou bitvu v jednom z horských průsmyků na hranicích Shurimy. Na jižním pobřeží se vylodila nepřátelská nájezdnická armáda a vydala se dobýt město Zuretta. Kdyby nebyla zastavena, město by bylo srovnáno se zemí a jeho obyvatelé by byli povražděni. Renekton se svým malým oddílem čelili přesile deset na jednoho, aby zajistili obyvatelům města dostatek času na útěk. Nikdo nečekal, že by Renekton tuto bitvu přežil, natož pak aby ji vyhrál. Udržel však průsmyk celý den i noc, takže mu mohl Nasus nakonec přispěchat na pomoc. Přežila jen hrstka jeho vojáků a nikdo se neobešel bez zranění. Renekton byl prohlášen za hrdinu. Renekton v předních liniích sloužil celá léta a nikdy neprohrál. Vojáky jeho přítomnost povzbuzovala a nepřátele děsila. Vítězství stíhalo vítězství a povídalo se, že některé bitvy byly vyhrány bez nutnosti vůbec tasit meč – nepřátelské národy se vzdávaly okamžitě, když zjistily, že by musely čelit právě Renektonovi. Když Renekton dosáhl zralého věku, byl ostříleným válečným veteránem. Jednoho dne se k němu doneslo, že je jeho bratr na prahu smrti. Spěchal zpět do hlavního města, kde našel pohublého Nasuse, jehož tělo sužovala hrozivá choroba. Nebylo, jak nemoc vyléčit; podobala se hnilobné kletbě, jež v minulosti vymýtila celou linii jednoho vznešeného rodu. Nasusova velikost však byla zřejmá všem. Nebyl jen vyznamenaným generálem, byl i kurátorem velké shurimské knihovny, kde nashromáždil mnoho z nejlepších literárních děl v říši. Kněží proto prohlásili, že vůlí slunce je, aby podstoupil rituál Vyzdvižení. Celé město se shromáždilo, aby mohlo být svědkem rituálu, ale strašlivá nemoc si na Nasusovi vybrala svou daň; Nasus již nebyl schopen vystoupat po schodech na pódium Vyzdvižení. Renekton nezaváhal a učinil největší nesobeckou oběť a čin z čiré bratrské lásky: vzal Nasuse do náručí a vystoupal do posledních schodů s vědomím, že přijde v ničivé síle slunečního kotouče o život. Usoudil, že jeho smrt je malou cenou za to, aby jeho bratr mohl žít. Ač nadaný, pořád byl přeci jen pouhým vojákem, ale jeho bratr byl jedinečným učencem, myslitelem a generálem. Renekton dobře věděl, že Shurima bude v nadcházejících letech Nasuse potřebovat. Renekton však o život nepřišel. Oba bratři byli ve slunečním světle pozvednuti vzhůru a jejich těla byla obnovena. Když světlo ustoupilo, před přihlížejícími stanuli dva Vyzdvižení: Nasus s protáhlou hlavou šakala a Renekton jako ohromný krokodýl. Jejich podoby byly příznačné; šakal byl považován za nejchytřejší a nejlstivější ze všech zvířat, zatímco krokodýl představoval nebojácnost a agresivitu. Shurima vzdala hold svým dvěma novým polobohům a strážcům říše. Renekton byl už předtím mocným válečným hrdinou, ale nyní jako Vyzdvižený oplýval nezměrnou silou, jež přesahovala rámec chápání smrtelných lidí. Byl silnější a rychlejší než běžní muži a zdálo se, že nedokáže cítit žádnou bolest. Ačkoliv nebyli Vyzdvižení nesmrtelní, jejich život se výrazně prodloužil, aby mohli své říši sloužit po celá staletí. Jakmile se Renekton postavil do čela shurimské armády, byla v podstatě nezastavitelná. Odjakživa byl nelítostným velitelem a nemilosrdným bojovníkem, ale jeho nová podoba mu propůjčila neuvěřitelnou sílu. Vedl shurimské pluky k mnoha krvavým vítězstvím a v boji neměl s nikým slitování. Příběhy o něm sahaly daleko za hranice Shurimy a jeho napřátelé jej pojmenovali Písečný řezník – titul, který s radostí přijal. Někteří lidé včetně Nasuse se domnívali, že při rituálu Renekton přišel o kousek své lidskosti. Postupem let se zdálo, že je čím dál krutější. Vyžíval se v prolévání krve víc, než bylo zdrávo, a říší se rozšiřovaly zvěsti o tom, jakých hrozivých činů se ve jménu války dopustil. I přesto byl věrným ochráncem Shurimy a sloužil všem nastupujícím císařům, aby zajistil Shurimě bezpečí a velikost na celá staletí. Za vlády císaře Azira se objevila informace, že z kouzelného sarkofágu ukrytého v podzemí uteklo magické ohnivé stvoření. Vyplenilo jedno shurimské město a poté uniklo přes poušť na východ. Renekton se se svým bratrem Nasusem vypravili, aby onoho bájného tvora znovu polapili. Zatímco byli pryč, mladý císař byl svým dvorním mágem Xerathem zmanipulován k tomu, aby se postavil po bok ostatních hrdinů jako další Vyzdvižený. Následky byly strašlivé. Renekton s Nasusem byli den jízdy od hlavního města, ale i přesto ucítili tlakovou vlnu nezdařeného rituálu Vyzdvižení. Věděli, že se muselo stát něco hrozného, a tak spěchali domů, avšak své slavné město našli v troskách. Azir byl zabit spolu s valnou většinou obyvatel města a velký sluneční kotouč padal k zemi, jeho moc byla pryč. V samotném středu trosek objevili Xeratha, jehož nyní tvořila čirá zlovolná síla. Bratři se rozhodli Xeratha uvěznit do kouzelného sarkofágu, ve kterém předtím spočívala ona ohnivá bytost. Bojovali celý den a celou noc, ale mág byl příliš silný a spoutat se nenechal. Roztříštil sarkofág a útočil na bratry kouzly živenými mocí slunečního kotouče, jenž se zřítil během jejich boje k zemi. Renekton věděl, že Xeratha nemohou zničit, a tak jej odtáhl do hlubin Hrobky císařů a svému bratru řekl, aby za nimi navždy zapečetil hrobku zvenčí. Nasus si byl vědom toho, že není žádný jiný způsob, jak Xeratha zastavit, a tak neochotně udělal, oč ho bratr požádal. Když Renekton se Xerathem padli do temnoty, Nasus zapečetil hrobku na zbytek věčnosti. Tam v temnotách však Renektonův boj se Xerathem pokračoval. Bojovali nesčetně let a nad jejich hlavami se mezitím velká shurimská civilizace rozpadla. Xerath otrávil Renektonovu mysl svými jedovatými slovy a během dlouhých století si jeho lži postupně vybraly svou daň. Mág zasel v Renektonovi představu, že jej Nasus uvěznil záměrně, neboť žárlil na jeho úspěch a nechtěl se dělit o moc Vyzdvižení. Renekton krůček po krůčku přišel o rozum. Xerath Renektonově šílenství ještě přisadil, když pokroutil jeho představu o tom, co je skutečné a co jsou jen pouhé předtavy. Uplynuly tisícovky let, když žoldnéřka Sivir znovu otevřela Hrobku císařů, a osvobodila tak Renektona i Xeratha. Renekton zavyl zuřivostí, vydal se do shurimské pouště a nasával pach svého bratra. Renekton nyní křižuje pouští a usiluje o smrt svého bratra Nasuse, zrádce, jenž ho nechal zemřít. Renektonovo vnímání reality je chatrné, a i když občas na okamžik připomíná toho hrdého a ctihodného hrdinu z minulosti, povětšinou není ničím jiným než zvířetem poháněným hněvem, jež prahne po krvi a odplatě. |-| Znovuzrozen v temnotě= Jsem bůh? Už si ani není jist. Možná kdysi, když sluneční disk zlatě zářil nad velkým Palácem deseti tisíc pilířů. Pamatuje si, jak v náručí nesl chřadnoucího starce a oba dva se vznesli k nebesům v objetí sluneční záře. Všechny pozemské bolesti a strasti z něj smyly sluneční paprsky, jež ho přetvořily. Pokud jsou tyto vzpomínky jeho, znamená to, že byl kdysi smrtelníkem? Domnívá se, že ano, ale nemůže si vzpomenout. Jeho myšlenky jsou jako hejno písečných much, vodopád roztříštěných vzpomínek divoce se hemžících v jeho protáhlé lebce. Co je skutečné? Co se ze mě stalo? Tohle místo, ta jeskyně pod dunami. Je to skutečné? Věří, že ano. Ale nemůže už se nadále spoléhat na své smysly. Jediné, na co si vzpomíná, je temnota; strašná a nekončící temnota, která jej halila jako rubáš. Pak ale ustoupila a on byl vržen zpět na světlo. Vzpomíná si, jak se vyškrábal z písku, jak se samotná země vzdouvala a prohýbala, živoucí skála se rozlomila, když se cosi dlouho zapomenutého a pohřbeného probudilo znovu k životu a vystoupilo na povrch. Obrovské kamenné sochy se zvedly z písku v celé své hrozivé kráse. Tiše na něj shlížely: obrnění bojovníci s ďábelskými hlavami, dávno zapomenutí bohové pradávné kultury. Přízraky dychtící po boji se tyčily nad písečnými dunami a jemu se podařilo utéct před jejich hněvem z vynořujícího se města, zatímco mu nad hlavou svítily hvězdy a měsíc. Vzpomíná si na klopýtání pouští, když jeho mysl sžíraly vidiny plné krve a zrady, paláců titánských rozměrů a zlatých chrámů stržených v jediném okamžiku. Staletí pokroku zmařená kvůli lidské pýše a marnivosti. Jeho? Neví, ale obává se, že ano. Světlo, které jej kdysi stvořilo, jej nyní bodá. Sžírá ho jako oheň a spaluje jeho duši, zatímco se potuluje pouští, ztracený a sám, mučen nenávistí, které nerozumí. Skryl se před tím neúprosným světlem v malé vlhké jeskyni, ale i tady ho Našeptávač našel. Plazí se kolem něj stíny a neustále mumlá a spřádá intriky, čímž posiluje jeho zahořklost. Tiskne si na spánky pokroucené pěsti se silnými prsty zakončenými zlověstnými, ebenově černými pařáty, ale nedokáže umlčet toho neúnavného společníka. Nikdy to nedokázal. Našeptávač vypráví příběhy o jeho hanbě, o vině. Hovoří o tisících, kteří zemřeli kvůli němu, kteří nedostali příležitost prožít své životy kvůli jeho selhání. Něco v něm věří, že to jsou pouhé smyšlenky, překroucené výmysly opakované tak dlouho, že je už nelze rozeznat od pravdy. Našeptávač mu připomíná ono světlo, jež zhaslo a vyjevilo šakalí tvář zrádce, jenž na něj shlížel, když jej odsoudil k věčnému zatracení v nekonečné temnotě. Jeho zakalené oči plní slzy a on je rozezleně stírá. Našeptávač zná každou tajnou cestičku do jeho mysli a překrucuje každou myšlenku, na které lpěl, každou ctnost, která jej učinila hrdinou uctívaným jako boha napříč... Shurimou! To jménu mu něco připomíná, ale myšlenka na něj se vytrácí jako chvějící se fata morgána a on je dál vězněm vlastní mysli v okovech šílenství. Jeho kdysi jasné pronikavé oči jsou nyní zakaleny věky strávenými v nekonečné temnotě. Jeho kůže byla pevná jako pláty bronzu, ale nyní je vybledlá a popraskaná a z jeho četných ran se sype prach jako písek přesýpacích hodin popravčího. Možná, že umírá. Myslí, že je to skutečně možné, ale ta myšlenka jej zanechává klidného. Žije celé věky a trpěl moc dlouho na to, aby se bál konce. A co je horší – není si jistý, že vůbec může zemřít. Zírá na zbraň před sebou: sekeru ve tvaru půlměsíce bez rukojeti. Patřila válečnému králi Icathie; vrátila se mu pomíjivá vzpomínka, jak rukojeť zlomil při porážce královy armády. Vzpomíná si, jak ji znovu vykoval, ale už neví proč. Možná ji použije, aby sám sobě prořízl hrdlo. Co by se asi stalo? Poteče krev, a nebo prach? Ne, tady nezemře. Ještě ne. Našeptávač mu řekl o jiném osudu. Ještě musí prolít jinou krev, musí uhasit žízeň po pomstě. Hlavou mu projede myšlenka na muže se šakalí hlavou, jenž ho odsoudil, a pokaždé, když si jej představí, jeho srdce zaplní nenávist. Vzhlédne na stěny jeskyně a spatří místo, které odhalily stíny: hrubou mazanici smrtelníků. Starobylé odlupující se obrázky vybledlé natolik, že se již téměř vytratily. Zobrazují pouštní město v době největší slávy. Řeky plné ledové průzračné vody plynou v akvaduktech a životodárné sluneční paprsky zalévají zelenající se úrodnou zem. Nad vším se tyčí palác, na jeho vrcholu vidí krále se sokolí hlavou a po jeho boku postavu v černém hábitu. Pod nimi stojí dva obři odění v bitevním brnění: jedna mohutná šelma podobající se krokodýlovi ozbrojená půlměsícovou sekerou a druhý vzdělaný válečník s hlavou šakala. V ještěrovi rozpoznává smrtelníkovu obdivnou reprezentaci své vyzdvižené podoby. Obrátí svůj pohled k druhému válečníkovi. Písky času dosud nesmazaly nápis pod vybledlým obrazem, a tak mohl přečíst jméno tajemného válečníka. „Nasus...“ vyslovuje pomalu. „Bratr...“ Když nyní zná jméno svého mučitele, sám jasně ví, kým opravdu je, tak náhle, jako když sluneční paprsky protnou potemnělou oblohu. „Já jsem Renekton,“ syčí skrz zaťaté zuby. „Písečný řezník.“ Popadne svou půlměsícovou sekeru a zvedne ji vysoko nad hlavu a v tom pohybu ze sebe smete tisíciletý nános prachu. Jeho stará zranění se zacelí, popraskaná kůže je znovu celistvá a vrátí se mu jasná nefritově zelená barva, to vše s nově objeveným posláním. Zrodil se kdysi ze slunce, ale jeho spojencem je nyní temnota. Jeho hrozivě silným tělem se rozlévá moc, jeho svaly opět ožívají a oči mu hoří rudým plamenem z nenávisti k Nasusovi. Opět slyší Našeptávače, ale už jej neposlouchá. Zatne pěst plnou drápů a špičkou své sekery se dotkne obrazu šakalího válečníka. „Bratříčku, nechal jsi mě potmě samotného,“ zašeptá. „Zaplatíš za svou zradu.“ |-| Starý= V dalekém světě se zrodil Renekton, člen brutální stráže stvořené ke službě a ochraně lidí. Vedle svého bratra Nasuse, Renekton přehlížel údržbu velké knihovny, která sloužila jako hrobka starodávného vědění a jako zdroj učení cyklu života a smrti. Zatímco Nasus učil ty kteří přišli studovat, Renekton sloužil jako strážce brány. Dokázal vycítit skutečnou povahu těch, kteří vyhledávali Nasusovo učení a všechny, kteří měli temné myšlenky nemilosrdně posílal pryč. Časem, poté co byl již dlouho vystaven těmto ďábelským myšlenkám se jednou z nich sám nakazil. Byl čím dál vzteklejší ze vší té zlomyslnosti ukryté v srdcích mužů a čím více se poddával šílenství zjišťoval, že dokáže tuto zběsilost potlačit tím, že si z těch mužů vezme vše zlé. Naneštěstí úleva byla jen krátkodobá a "řezníkovo běsnění" jak se stávalo známějším ožilo mnohem silnějším životem. Sžírán svou zlobou se Renekton otočil na osobu, která by jej dokázala zastavit -- svého vlastního bratra. Nasus prosil Renektona, aby našli východisko. Když zjistil, že už není cesty zpět, sklíčený Nasus statečně udeřil svého nevyzpytatelného bratra. Nebránivší se Renekton netrpělivě očekával úlevu ze smrti. Byl však zachráněn, když si ho přivolali summoneři z Ligy legend. Zachycen v tomto mocném kouzle padal Renekton mezi realitami po dlouhá léta. Poté co se konečně objevil, byl v hlubokých stokách Zaunu. Šílený vztekem Renekton slábl ve svém znovu nalezeném domově. Ale to pouze do doby než ucítil ve vzduchu známý pach. Uvěřil, že jej tento známý pach dovede k útěše, která mizela z jeho paměti a následoval tak svého bratra do Institutu Válek. }} de:Renekton/Background en:Renekton/Background fr:Renekton/Historique pl:Renekton/historia ru:Renekton/Background sk:Renekton/Background Kategorie:Příběh